


Alpha

by missxavenger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A/B/O themes, F/M, Fingering, Mild Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, a/b/o dynamics, knotting sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxavenger/pseuds/missxavenger
Summary: You go into heat earlier than you had anticipated





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first time writing anything from the A/B/O verse so please be gentle with me. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

Your heat was early. You knew it as soon as you opened your eyes, your body already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the inside of your thighs slick with arousal. You barely had a chance to adjust to the soft morning light filtering in through the blinds before you were curling yourself in a fetal position, the first cramp rolling painfully through your abdomen. It hurt like a bitch and you whined in protest, securing your arms around your midsection as though that would help quell the pain.

It felt as though every nerve ending in your body was on fire, you skin prickling with the warmth. It had always felt like this but you had never gotten used to it, usually taking suppressants so you wouldn’t have to feel the full force of your heats. You hadn’t been expecting it for another two weeks though and as a result hadn’t packed them when you left the compound. You were on a stakeout for only a max of three days and you hadn’t thought of packing them just in case. Oh how you were regretting that decision. Especially with an unmated Alpha so close to you, the very same one you’d been pining after for the last couple of months.

You kick the blankets away from your body as you start to pant, suddenly feeling very constricted under the layered cotton, the fabric sticking to your body uncomfortably. You fist the bed sheets underneath you tightly, pushing your head back into the pillow as you fought to regain control over yourself. It was getting increasingly more difficult as another cramp spread through your body and you knew there was only one thing that was going to help at this point. 

Swallowing around the dryness of your throat you slip off the edge of the bed, the cool touch of the floor welcome as you pad across to the door, opting to not put on any more clothes than the shorts and singlet you’d worn to bed. Minimal clothing was always better when your whole body felt like it was attached to a live wire.

Softly making your way downstairs you paused on the last step, Bucky’s scent slamming into you like a freight train, your eyes dropping closed as you breathed it in greedily. He smelt like old spice soap, fresh coffee and the smoke from the fireplace in the corner and mixed together it was intoxicating, your cunt throbbing with want. His back was towards you as you edged into the room but you saw his shoulders tense before you had the chance to say anything, Bucky moving quickly to his feet as he looked at you. You didn’t need to say anything to him, you knew that your scent was enough for him to understand.

You could already see him beginning to harden in his jeans and you licked your tongue over your bottom lip, dragging your eyes over him as you stepped closer. Bucky’s eyes were wide and almost unsure as he maneuvered himself to the other side of the table, keeping the obstacle between you. At this close proximity you could almost taste him on the back of your tongue, your whole body humming with anticipation as the dampness between your legs grew.

“Need you,” You simpered. “Need you… Alpha.”

Bucky groaned at the name but he didn’t move from his position. He shook his head and his adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. His hands were clenched into fists by his side and you could see how rigid he was, all his muscles tense and tight.   
“That’s not a good idea - we shouldn’t y/n.”   
“Why not?” You demanded, rolling your neck as you felt a trickle of sweat roll down over your collarbone, disappearing between the valley your breasts created. Your nipples were already hard but the rub of fabric from your singlet wasn’t giving you nearly as much friction as you wanted.   
“You don’t want me Doll,” Bucky replied, his jaw twitching where he clenched it. 

“That’s not true, you’re the only one I want,” The table was the only thing in your way now, your hands splayed out over the wood top as you took a deep breath. “I felt it right from the minute I met you, tell me you didn’t Bucky.”

Of course he’d felt it, it had been nothing like he’d ever expected. The very first time he’d laid eyes on you he knew you belonged to him, that you were his omega. But he wasn’t going to let himself have you, not after the things that he’d done in his life. You were good and kind and you radiated so much warmth that Bucky always felt calmer in your presence. 

Fuck there was nothing he wanted more than to claim you and spend the rest of his life with you, but you didn’t deserve that. The longer he was around you though, with your scent practically dripping off every surface, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no for much longer.

He watched as you plucked at the hem of your top, the outline of your breasts making him harder than he’d been in a long, long time.   
“Tell me you don’t want your thick Alpha cock buried deep inside me.”

“Fuck,” Bucky dragged the word out through grit teeth.

Throwing all logical thinking out the window Bucky came around the table, his hands immediately finding home on your curved hips. The growl that resonated low in the back of this throat was raw and animalistic and it sent a rush of pleasure through you as you braced your hands behind you. Bucky traced his eyes over your features for a few seconds before he crushed his lips against yours, pushing his tongue through your lips so he could explore the wet, velvet feel of your mouth. He imagined briefly what it would be like to have it wrapped around his cock and he felt it twitch in his pants, the material now straining from how hard he was. 

You raked your fingers up into his hair and gave a sharp tug, moaning as Bucky pushed you harder against the edge of the table. There would probably be bruises on the small of your back come morning but at this point in time you could really care less.   
“Alpha,” You crooned as Bucky broke the kiss, lifting you up onto the table and attaching his lips to the supple flesh of your tits.   
He swirled his tongue around one of your nipples, bringing it between his teeth and giving it a sharp nip. You tipped your head back and groaned, the pain mixing deliciously with the pleasure that was coursing through you. It wouldn’t take too long, you were already balancing precariously on the precipice of your first orgasm.

Bucky dipped his fingers into the waistband of your shorts, ripping them down your legs without much warning, leaving your lower half bared to him completely. He let your breast go with an obscene pop, licking over his lips as he hooked his hands around your knees, pulling them apart. The cool air hit your pulsing heat and you hissed.   
“You’re so wet for me omega,” Bucky smirked, dragging one metal finger through your slicked folds. “You’re dripping.”

You frantically nodded your head, not being able to make much noise except for whimpering out Alpha over and over, the coil in your belly tightening. Bucky flicked his eyes up to you as he sunk his long digit straight into your cunt, crooking it upwards to find your sweet spot. You bucked your hips as he grazed over it and felt your orgasm go white behind your eyes, your pussy clenching around his single finger as you gushed out over his hand.

Bucky worked you through it and as it started to ebb away he pulled his finger free, sucking it between his lips to clean away your juice.   
“You taste so good, so sweet my little omega.” He lent forward and kissed you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue as he probed it back into your mouth, your fingers reaching for the zip on his jeans.   
“Please,” You whined when he pulled back. “Want to feel you inside me Alpha.”

Bucky pushed away from you and took over unzipping his pants, pushing them down his legs along with his boxers, both pooling around his ankles as he gripped his cock. Your mouth watered at the way the blunt head was already oozing pre cum, the skin flushed and red. You braced yourself on your elbows as he came forward again, dragging up over your pussy, swirling around your clit before dipping back down to your hole. Bucky eased himself into you slowly, letting you adjust to the thickness of him. It stretched you out and there was a slight burn as he came flush with your pelvic bone; you’d never felt quite so full in all your life.

When he began to thrust you forgot how to breathe for a second, only remembering when Bucky’s thumb came up to run across your jaw. He was shaking, sweat sticking his hair to his forehead and you knew that neither of you were going to hold out much longer, the way your pussy was clenching around him drawing out his orgasm much faster than he’d anticipated.   
“So good,” You chanted, scraping your nails over the wood beneath you.   
“That’s it Doll,” Bucky said. “You want my knot huh? Want my seed swelling your belly with pups?”   
“Yes, yes, yes.” 

Bucky slammed into you harder, his grunts mixing with your raw moans in the small room. He pressed the pad of his thumb against your clit, rubbing in a tight circle as he felt the thick ring of muscle at the base of his cock start to bulge. You were a writhing mess under him, your eyes closed tightly as you shook. Your orgasm hit you the same time Bucky’s knot swelled, locking you together as hot ropes of his cum filled you up. You cried out loudly as he sunk his teeth into the side of your neck, breaking the skin and forever marking you as his.

He realized as the very last of his high left him that this wasn’t the most comfortable of positions to be locked together for a while and he frowned, ready to apologize when he saw your expression. You were looking up at him with more love than he’d ever seen on anyone, your eyes heavy as you fought off sleep. You looked content and comfortable against him, your fingers coming up to play with the edges of his hair.

Bucky decided then that it didn’t matter where you guys were, you had each other and that was all that was important. You were his and he was yours.


End file.
